Yuri X Natsuki Part1
by NatsukiXYuriisme
Summary: Natsuki, the small cute girl who is known to be a Tsundere is actually just a sweet scared girl abused by her Father. Yuri, a girl who loves reading and literature is always there to help a friend.


Natsuki had just woke up, she got dressed in her school uniform.  
Then she tensely went down the stairs to eat, trying to avoid her father so she hastily seized an apple from the table and ate it while she hurried out the door and headed for school.-Yuri is a new senior at the High School- Yuri clueless wonders around the school looking for her classroom and then a cute girl with short fluffy pink hair in pigtails walks up to her and says "Do you need some help?" "Oh, yeah I can't find my classroom it's number 319." "I know where that is. Follow me!" Yuri shyly follows the cute girl and after a few minutes, they arrive in the classroom. "Thanks! I'm Yuri by the way." "No problem. I'm Natsuki, anyway cya later!" "Cya" Yuri walks into the classroom and sits at her desk as Natsuki walks to her class. A few hours later. Yuri sits reading at the pond in the middle of the schoolyard waiting for the bell to ring to go to clubs. Natsuki is talking with a crowd of people and then spots Yuri and walks up to her. "Hey!" Yuri looks up at Natsuki placing a bookmark in her spot and closes the book. "Hi, Natsuki!" The bell rings, its time to go to clubs. "Oh, Yuri wanna come to my club?"Ok" Yuri places her book back into her bag and follows Natsuki to the Literature club. As they walk in Natsuki says "Hey girls! I have a new member! Her name is Yuri." Yuri shyly says "Hi..." The girls introduce themselves as Monika and Sayori. 10 minutes later. Monika: "Yeah, we could use more club members or I might lose the club." Sayori: "I can try and bring a new club member!" Monika: "Really? Thanks!" After the club, Yuri puts her horror novel back in her bag and then walks out the door. Natsuki hastily puts her manga away and runs after Yuri stopping her in the hall. "Hey! Wait up I need to ask you something!" Yuri pauses looking back at Natsuki. "What is it?" Natsuki looks apprehensive but then shakes her head insignificantly. "Wanna hang out and get to know each other?" Yuri smiles and nods her head. They walk out of the school talking and head to the plaza. At the plaza, they look around for stores and small places to eat so they can have an enjoyable day together. They go into a small Cafe and chat for awhile, later they go shopping and get some outfits. As they are leaving Yuri remarked that Natsuki looked upset. "Whats wrong Natsuki?" Natsuki looks up at Yuri startled. "Oh, I am fine I was just wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover?" Yuri looks at Natsuki confused. No one ever hangs out with Yuri as much as they hung out today. "Sure I suppose... Are we going to your house?" Natsuki looks really anxious and rapidly shakes her head. "We have to go to your house, my dad would kill me if I brought someone over..." Yuri and Natsuki walk to Yuri's house but on the way, Natsuki stops walking and runs over to the bridge. "Whoa! It's so beautiful!" Yuri wanders over to where Natsuki is and peers over. "Wow, it's an outstanding view!" Natsuki's phone rings, she removes her phone from her pocket and looks at the number. "Ahhh..." She looks at Yuri and excuses herself to take the call. A few minutes later Natsuki walks back over to Yuri with a concerned look on her face."We should hurry up, it's getting late and I'm getting hungry." Yuri picks up her bag and They walk together to Yuri's house chatting. After a half-hour, they arrive at Yuri's house. Yuri and Natsuki walk up to the door. Yuri kneels down and searches within her bag for something. Meanwhile, Natsuki is staring at Yuri's house. "Wow, nice house." Yuri gets up with a key in her hand and unlocks the door. "Thanks" Natsuki and Yuri place their bags down and take their shoes off. "Here, follow me, I will show you my room and the guest room." Natsuki follows Yuri up the stairs. Yuri shows her the rooms then they go back downstairs and go into the kitchen. Yuri goes into the pantry looking for stuff to make food. Natsuki looks through a cookbook. "I should probably make some cupcakes... Sayori said she was bringing a new member... Ooooh, this looks good!" Yuri walks over to Natsuki to see what she was talking about. "Ooo yeah that does look good." Natsuki starts making some cupcakes while Yuri gets ingredients for dinner. Yuri turns on some music and hums along while she cooks. Natsuki smiles and hums along too. After they finish cooking they eat and go upstairs and change. Yuri is wearing a white tank-top with blue pajama shorts. Natsuki is wearing a cute pink cat onesie. They have a pillow fight, chat and then fall asleep. In the morning Natsuki is already awake and dressed in her school uniform. Yuri takes a shower and gets changed then starts making breakfast. After they eat Yuri and Natsuki head to school. When they get there Natsuki goes to the clubroom and places the cupcakes down. She then heads to class. When they head to the club Natsuki gets out her Manga, Yuri sits down and gets out her book, Monika is at the end of the clubroom on a computer. Sayori is supposed to bring a new club member today but she isn't there yet. A few minutes later the club door swings open and Sayori runs in with the new member she seems really really happy. Natsuki all the sudden seems annoyed. "Seriously you brought a boy?!"Yuri just keeps on reading her book. Everyone introduces themselves to the new member and eat the cupcakes. Monika shows him everything they do in the club and when the club is over she sets an assignment for everyone to write a poem overnight and to share it with everyone the next day. Yuri puts her book away and rushes out of the clubroom. Natsuki quickly puts her manga away and tries to catch up with Yuri but when she gets into the hallway Yuri is nowhere in sight so Natsuki just walks home. She slowly opens the door to her house and tensely walks into her house. She shuts the door and walks into the living room. She tries to go up the stairs but her dad blocks the way. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME YESTERDAY?!" Natsuki's eyes start watering and she starts shaking. "I-I'm sorry... I w- was st staying at a friends h- ho- house..." Her dad throws a glass bottle at her, knocking her down the stairs. "YOU BETTER NOT EVER BE LATE AGAIN!" He slaps her and stomps up the stairs. She has a glass shard in her leg and in her pulls them out and wraps a wet towel around her arm and leg. She inaudibly creeps out the door and stumbles to Yuri's house. Meanwhile, Yuri is preparing some food and listening to some music. Natsuki eventually gets to Yuri's house and rings the doorbell. Yuri stops her music and walks to the door. She opens it but before she can say anything Natsuki collapses on her. Yuri sits up and puts Natsuki on her lap. Natsuki cries clinging on to Yuri as tight as she can. "It's okay... Shhhh..." Yuri's voice is gentle and calming. Yuri picks Natsuki up and carries her to the car. Yuri opens the door to the car and sets Natsuki softly on the passenger seat. She seizes the keys then goes in the car and drives Natsuki to the hospital. After Natsuki gets stitched up Yuri drives Natsuki back to her house. Yuri unlocks the door then goes back to get Natsuki. Yuri picks Natsuki up and carries her into the they are inside the house Yuri takes Natsuki into her room. Yuri sets Natsuki on the bed then leaves the room and starts starts making some food for dinner after Natsuki wakes up. Meanwhile with Natsuki... Natsuki sits up clutching her forehead as she gets up and walks downstairs. Yuri hears Natsuki's footsteps and walks over to her. "Are you okay?" Natsuki stops holding her forehead and looks up at Yuri. "I'm fine. I just have a headache, I'm also hungry.. what are you cooking?"Yuri looks concerned for a second but then smiles softly."Here come to eat, I finished cooking." Natsuki's Phone starts ringing, She looks at it and her sweet smiling face turns into panic. "AH! I-IT- IT'S MY DAD!" Yuri takes Natsuki's Phone out of her hand and answers the call. "Hello?"  
Natsuki is shaking terrified of what might happen. "Excuse me who the heck are you?! WHERES NATSUKI?!" Yuri: "Natsuki is with me, she is asleep and will not talk to you! Now Bye!" Yuri hangs up and returns Natsuki's phone to her. "Let's eat." After they eat Natsuki and Yuri go upstairs. "You go rest, I will be in my room if you need me." Yuri starts to go to her room but Natsuki clutches her arm. Yuri turns around, Natsuki still looks terrified. "Please don't leave me..." Yuri is confused but she understands why Natsuki is terrified. "Fine, you can stay with me." Natsuki somewhat smiles at Yuri. Natsuki sits on Yuri's bed and Yuri sits on the small couch in the room. Natsuki falls asleep within minutes but Yuri stays up for an hour reading a book. In the morning. Yuri feels something standing over her and when she opens her eyes, Natsuki is awake, standing over Yuri. Natsuki giggles. "You're awake sleepy head!" Yuri sits up. "What time is it?" Natsuki picks up her phone and looks at the time. " 9:27 " Yuri realizes that they are both still in their school uniforms. Yuri stands up and walks to her dresser, she finds something for Natsuki to wear and hands it to her. Natsuki takes it and heads to the bathroom. Yuri searches for something for her to wear and puts it on. Yuri hears Natsuki scream painfully and runs to her. END OF PART.1


End file.
